powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Shinku Dairenji
Shinku Dairenji is Miria Honda and Nayuta Mitsuari's closest friend. She is a Japanese Ukrainian agent of the Foo Fighters, she was raised in France in a top secret research lab. She provides basic combat training for new recruits of the Foo Fighters and fellow Wizard Saint candidates. She once was a brain-washed hitman for the Dairenji Syndicate when she was younger along with her sister, Ryouka. She killed her father after Ilona freed her from the #1 Wizard Saint's Black Attraction magic which Shiro was using to control her. Background Shinku along with her younger sister, Ryouka, were conceived through artificial insemination using the seed of Shirō Dairenji in demon-possessed vampire. Appearance Shinku has a tall, curvy figure that is very voluptuous and muscle-toned, fitting for a seductive vampiress-demoness hybrid. Shinku has a lightly tanned creamy skin complexion and steely crimson eyes. Her hair is a dark-brown color of back length that is pent up slightly in the back by her red ribbon that has golden stripes on the ends. She wears a skimpy and highly decorated red furisode kimono that hangs off her shoulders and exposes her cleavage with bandaging covering the lower half of her exposed breast, with a floral decorated black obi. She a black and white horn on the left side of her head and a metal demon surprising collar around her neck. She wears black thigh high sheer stockings and sandals, with risqué panties. Shinku wears a multitude of casual clothes, ranging from sleek and sexy, to very thin and revealing. However, she usually wears her school uniform, a sailor fuku which consists of a pure white blouse with its sleeves rolled to her elbows. The ribbon of the uniform is crimson red and is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse. The bottom is a blue pleated skirt. She wore it with black knee high socks and black shoes. Personality Though very pretty, she is extremely ruthless, sarcastic, powerful and cold-blooded, so much so that even Estelle is terrified of her. Due to her fighting ability, she is able to protect her sister by herself. Despite this, Shinku is still feminine by nature and has a weakness for anything cute. Her dream is to be "the strongest being in history". She can quickly become extremely violent, killing an "enemy" on sight, but immediately regrets sending "another innocent soul to the darkness". She finds this has become a bad habit for her. Her great intelligence and skill made her father favor her, but she hates the Dairenji Family. She doesn't put much emotion into her words. Shinku is slightly perverted and enjoys teasing others at any opportunity. Shinku also is quite apathetic and dry-humored as she doesn't find much motivation in her line of work. She generally tends to smirk before teasing or performing her antics at others, putting them in uncomfortable situations. She also is very elegant in her movement. Powers Inner Demon- Like her sister, Shinku was born with two demons inside of her body which she can summon at will to aid her in combat. They are two demonic creatures whom she can control telepathically or set on autopilot, to fight on her behalf while she goes in for a sneak attack. Burning Blood Curse- Shinku has and can control blood that is both cursed and flammable as result of a curse accidentally placed on her. *Semi-Immortality- Due to a powerful curse that a witch accidentally placed on her, Shinku will never age and will have blazing blood for all eternity. Enhanced Condition- Shinku and her sister were both genetically engineered to be the peak of human perfection. Demonic-Vampire Physiology- Shinku along with her younger sister, Ryouka, were conceived through artificial insemination using the seed of Shirō Dairenji in demon-possessed mystic vampire. As such, they possess a fraction of her demonic-vampiric powers, as well as the ability to transform into full fledged demon-vampire hybrids. *Sharp Teeth- Shinku's teeth are sharp enough to cut through stone, metal, and flesh alike. *Blood Sucking- Shinku gains the powers of her enemies by consuming their blood and can obtain boosts in her supernatural abilities by drinking demon blood. *Vampire Sense- She can focus her vampire instincts so she can perceive the blood flow of others. *Daytime Walking- Shinku is unharmed by sunlight; it simply "tickles" her. *Demonic Magic- Shinku can use demonic magic to drastically increase the force of an attack. *Demonic Channeling- Being daughters of a demon-possessed mystic vampire, Shinku and Ryouka, are endowed with her powers as well as her magic capabilities. Abilities Master Assassin- Shinku is a master of Assassination Magic, she is also a Wizard Saint Candidate which makes her all the more dangerous. Bloodlessness- Shinku can remove her own burning blood to use as a weapon, making her bloodless, without needing it to survive. Meta Regeneration- Shinku can regenerate on an immortal level due to the curse placed on her by Thalia, and only it only slows when her mana is low or when her breasts are groped. Dual Wielding- Shinku possesses masterful skills is dual wielding, using two magical nodachi. Equipment Magic Communication Device: She has the latest Magic Com Device model that has the standard combat magic apps pre-loaded onto it and a Map of Destiny City. Weaknesses *As stamina decreases, her regeneration becomes less efficient. *Multiple powers all run on Demonic mana, of which she has a finite amount. *Grabbing her breasts leaves her utterly embarrassed and defeated. *Banana Splits. Trivia *She and her younger sister Ryouka were born with demons inside of them. *She has a fear of the sea and open water bodies, a possible result of the way Shiro's experiments are bred (in a suspension tank). Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet